Nowhere
by RyuuMahou
Summary: This is a little oneshot that I did for Akira and Takumi! One scary dream, darkness, and then some light...yada yada yada, what are you doing reading this!


Hokai, so this is my only/first Fic that I have in here. It might be good in the beginning and bad at the end, I don't know...But please don't berate me if I have any spelling mistakes. My beta reader's on vaca.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, cause I woulda put more of these two in it!

**

* * *

**

**Nowhere**

Green light flooded a battered and torn room, illuminating a green haired girl leaning up against a poll. She had bandages around her chest and a sunken appearance, as if she hadn't eaten or moved from that spot in days. Tear stains marked her face, proof to anyone that she'd been crying for maybe days on end.

From the green light a figure appeared on the floor. The girl looked up, red eyes dull, their usual fire gone, and half laden. She saw the figure. The only thought that went through her mind was: _Familiar…_

Then realization hit. Her eyes grew wide. Memories, pushed to the back of her mind unconsciously flooded her vision. Tears flowed anew down her face. The sketch book that had been in her lap lay forgotten on the floor as she crawled toward the figure. A breeze tore at the picture, trying to get it to come free.

"T-Takumi…?" the girl whispered uncertainly as she reached the figure. "Takumi?" she asked as the figure grew brighter. "Oh, Takumi!" she wailed. She tried to grasp the figure, but she only went right through it. "NO!" she yelled. The figure started to fade. Tiny stars flowed from the form, disappearing into the darkness.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered. "Takumi! Don't leave me again! TAKUMI!"

The wind finally clamed it's prize, though with little difficulty. The drawing had looked like it had almost been torn out multiple times. Tear spots were present and it was crumpled. The drawing was of a boy with a radiant smile.

"TAKUMI!" the girl yelled as she jolted out of bed. A yell was heard from across the room followed by a loud thump. Presumably caused by the girl's roommate falling out of their bed.

The girl gasped, she was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, tears were streaming down her face. Somewhere in a distant corner of her mind, she registered the sound of footsteps coming her way and the curtain dividing the room being pushed aside.

She blinked quickly as a light shone next to her bed. She looked over into the face of a boy. He was about 16 years of age with lavender eyes, and brown hair. He had the kindest smile the girl ever knew.

"What's wrong Akira?" the boy asked. "Are you alright?"

"T-Takumi…" Akira whispered, tears continuing down her face.

The boy, Takumi, held her cheeks in his hands and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice.

I dreamt you disappeared again…that I lost you again…I don't' want to lose you again…" she sobbed, the tears coming faster.

"Shh…shh…" Takumi shushed, pulling Akira into a warm embrace. Akira gripped his shoulders, sobbing into his chest. "Shh…you won't lose me again. I won't leave you again." They stayed in that position for a while, Akira still weeping, until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and laughed at the same time, pulling away from his chest. "I made your shirt all wet." Tears were still running down her face and her nose was running.

Takumi pulled her back into a hug. Akira continued to cry softly into his chest until she fell asleep in his embrace. Takumi, too, fell asleep, still holding Akira.

An alarm clock rung somewhere. Akira reached out a hand, blindly searching for the clock. Her hand connected with the snooze button on top and the ringing stopped. She brought her hand back, unwilling to move from her nice warm, comfortable bed.

_Warm! _Akira though, eyes popping open. Takumi's peaceful sleeping face was the first thing in her line of vision. She had been sleeping in his embrace, arms over her waist, all night. She groaned inwardly, squeezing her eyes closed, face burning.

She heard Takumi take a deep breath. She opened her eyes again to see him opening his. It took him a while to realize where he was. "Uh…er…sorry…" he mumbled, red faced, getting out of Akira's bed.

"Um…yeah…it's ok…" Akira replied mumbling as well. "I'm going to take a shower." She got of the bed and quickly made her way towards the bathroom.

"G-good idea, I-I'll make breakfast…" Takumi said, still red faced.

Akira walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and then slumped against it. _I had that dream again…_she thought, a tear escaping her eye. She quickly wiped it away and pulled herself off of the floor. She walked over to the shower and turned on the cold water full blast. She quickly undressed; she doesn't wear her bindings to bed, and stepped in the shower.

She let the cold water flow over her body, calming her down and helping her to think straight. "I'm not a HiME anymore…Takumi's not going anywhere…his surgery's over and it was successful…he's not going anywhere," she mumbled to herself, eyes closed. She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair and body, then got dressed.

She left the bathroom and wonderful smells of bacon, sausage, eggs, and warm bread flooded her nose. She breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of Takumi's cooking. "Smells good," she mumbled to no one in particular.

She sat down at the table and looked at all the food. "How is it, Takumi, that you always make too much food?" she asked him, smirking, as he set down even more food.

"I love cooking, so I think it's only natural," Takumi replied, smiling.

"You'd make a good caterer," Akira commented.

"Never thought about that," Takumi said.

"Um…I'm…" Akira started, finding it hard to get the words out, "I'm sorry…about last night. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It's alright. No trouble at all. Now eat before the food gets cold," Takumi said. He walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Brushing his hair and teeth, and cleaning his face was a daily ritual. He walked out of the bathroom to see half of the food gone. Girls, he supposed, ate a lot when they were sad. He never saw his sister cry, but he knew when she was sad by the amount of food she ate.

Takumi sat down across from Akira and grabbed a plate. "You feeling alright?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah!" she said a little too loudly, as if startled, "Yeah…" she whispered afterwards.

Takumi put down his plate, went around the table, and hugged Akira. "Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere…Nowhere…"

"Nowhere…"

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review for it! I just had the greatest urge to write about these two!  



End file.
